gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Houston
'''Grand Theft Houston '''is a 2003 open world, action adventure, third person shooter developed by Ray-Team Chicago and published by Execraft. Released on November 14, 2003 for the PC & GameCube. The game took place in Houston, Texas, USA and in the year 2004. The gameplay's footage taken from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and the game took place in 18 years after Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. The protagonist is Britney Holloway, she is 24 years old and still had to support her family when she was born in 1980 in Houston, Texas, USA. There are 53 missions in this game. Gameplay The gameplay's footage has taken from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. You play as Britney Holloway as she moves, you may now enter your all safehouses that you purchased, customized cars, enter police station, hospitals, libraries, fast-food restaurant, bowling and West Oaks Mall, you may also purchase clothing to customize Britney Holloway. Plot & Ending Welcome to Houston, Texas, 2004, USA. (MORE TO COME) Vehicles *M882 Dodge CUCV 'Melader' *1993 AM General M36 US Army 'Barracks' *2002 Freightliner M2 Flatbed 'Flatbed' *2001 Freightliner M2 Water Tanker 'Tanker' *BMW 7 'Sentinel' *2003 Chevrolet Suburban 'Granger' *1981 Buick Regal NASCAR 'Horting Racer' *1991 Chevrolet Caprice 'Nebraska' *1996 Chevrolet Impala SS 'Premier' *1975 Buick Riviera 'Idaho' *1975 Cadillac Eldorado 'Esperanto' *2002 Hummer H2 'Patriot' *1987 Cadillac Sedan DeVille Stretched Limousine 'Love Fist' *H-92 Superhawk 'Stormhawk' *Bell 206 'Maverick' *2002 Hummer H2 Stertch Limousine 'Stretch' *1996 Chevrolet Impala SS Houston Taxi 'Taxi' *2003 Chevrolet Suburban Houston Taxi 'Suburban Taxi' *2003 Chevrolet Suburban Houston Taxi 'Zebra Cab' *2001 Ford F150 'Walton' *1985 Chevrolet Astro 'Moonbeam' *1980 Ferrari 308 'Charlotte' *1983 Chevrolet Blazer Mk.II 'Rancher' *1994 Chevy Silverado Z71 'Tucson' *1984 Chevrolet Corvette C4 'Banshee' *1983 Chevrolet Monte Carlo NASCAR Mk.IV 'Horting Racer 2' *Chevrolet S-10 Blazer 4 Door 'Landstalker' *Chevrolet S-10 Blazer 2 Door 'Sandking' *2003 Ford Expedition 'Allenhigh' *2001 Ford E150 'Van Express' *Chevrolet Step Van 'Mr. Whoopee' *2003 Chevrolet Suburban Unmarked 'FBI Granger' *1982 Chrysler New York Fifth Avenue 'Greenwood' *Clark CT 'Baggage Handler' *2003 Ford F650 'Guardian' *Club Car DS 'Caddy' *1981 De Lorean DMC-12 'Deluxo' *1962 Dodge Custom 880 'Blooding Banger' *1962 Dodge Custom 880 'Oceanic' *1961 Dodge Polara 'Blooding Banger' *1961 Dodge Polara 'Glendale' *1986 Dodge Ram Van 'Burrito' *1986 Dodge Ram Van 'Gang Burrito' *1979 Dodge Tradesman 'Pony' *2001 Ford E150 'Top Fun' *1994 Porsche 911 'Bowser' *1984 Ferrari Testarossa 'Cheetah' *M882 Dodge CUCV Houston Police Mounted Patrol Detail 'Police Ranger' *2001 Ford E150 Houston EMS 'Ambulance' *2002 Freightliner M2 Box Truck 'Box Truck' *2002 Freightliner M2 Box Truck 'Walmart Express' *1978 Ford F350 MkVI 'Benson' *2002 Freightliner M2 Garbage Truck 'Trashmaster' *2002 Freightliner M2 Dump Truck 'Dumpmaster' *2002 Freightliner M2 Tow Truck 'Tow Truck' *1998 Ford L8000 Box Truck 'Yankee' *1998 Ford Crown Victoria HPD Police 'Police Car' *2003 Ford Expedition Houston Taxi 'Allenhigh Taxi' *F-16 Fighting Falcon 'Hydra' *1994 Ford Ranger XL 'Bobcat' *2002 Freightliner M2 Hazmat Truck SWAT Police 'SWAT Truck' *2002 Freightliner M2 'Packer' *Grumman-Olson Kurbmaster 'Boxville' *Harley-Davidson FXST Softail 'Angel' *Harley-Davidson FXST Softail 'Freeway' *Honda CBR 600 'PCJ-600' *1994 Honda CR-X 'Blista Compact' *2003 Ford F650 Armored 'Securicar' *2003 Freightliner M2 Bus 'Bus' *1987 Jeep Wrangler 'Mesa Grande' *1999 Lamborghini Gallardo 'Infernus' *XM706 Commando Houston Police SWAT 'SWAT Tank' *1984 Lincoln Continental 'Washington' *XM706 Commando US Army 'Army Commando' *Orion VI Bus 'Coach' *1977 Mercedes-Benz 'Admiral' *1977 Mercury Cougar 'Virgo' *1949 Mercury Coupe 'Hermes' *Meyers Manx 'BF Injection' *1970 Oldsmobile 442 'Stallion' *1970 Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme 'Sabre' *Peterblit 359 'Linerunner' *1984 Piaggio Vespa 'Faggio' *2003 Chevrolet Suburban 'Pizza Girl' *1981 Plymouth Reliant K 'Manana' *1979 Pontaic Firebird Trans Am 'Phoenix' *1983 Pontaic Parisienne Safari 'Regina' *Porsche 911 Targa 'Comet' *2002 Freightliner M2 106 Crew Cab 'Fire Truck' *Suzuki RM 125 'Sanchez' Weapons *Fist *Baseball Bat *Golf Club *Chainsaw *M26 Grenade *C4 *M84 Flashbang *M9 Pistol *Desert Eagle *SPAS-12 *M1014 *G18 *M10A1 SMG *MP5A3 *M11 Extended Mags SMG *AK-47 *Colt M4A1 *G36C *XM8 *PSG-1 Sniper *M25 SWS *Flamethrower *XM8 LMG *M249 SAW *M134 Minigun *M202 FLASH *M72 LAW *Camera Clothing -These are the clothing that you purchased are: torso, legs, shoes, watches, chains, shades and hats. *Binco *Houston Pine *Sub Urban *ProLaps *Zip *Victim Radio Stations *Houston FM *Wildstyle *Flash FM *K-Chat *Fever 105 *V-Rock *Radio Espantoso *Wave 103 *Calgary, Canada FM Characters *Britney Holloway (protagonist) *Sonny Morris (antagonist) *Sarah McValley *Woozie (male) *Frank McCauley *Houston Norton *Gabriel Peach *Billy Rebecca *Claude Harper (GTA 3) *Peter Toreno *Michael Carter *Trevor Morris *Aiden Pearce *Emily De Santa *Bubba (GTA 1) *Divine (GTA 1) *Katie (GTA 1) *Kivlov (GTA 1) *Mikki (GTA 1) *Travis (GTA 1) *Troy (GTA 1) *Ulrika (GTA 1) *Kelly (GTA 1) *Claude Speed (GTA 2) *Ninten (Mother 1, Nintendo) *Ness (Earthbound, Nintendo) Category:2003 Category:2003 video games Category:PC Games Category:Open World Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Execraft